Kiss Me Before You Sleep
by The Scribe of Ages
Summary: One-shot.  A private moment between the shadow user and his kunoichi.  Written originally as a gift to my boyfriend who likes to 'get to the point'.  Read and review if you like.  I get my jollies out of writing, reviews are sweet icing though


_I loved how aggressive she could be. I admired that fact about Temari, even if I bitched about it on a regular basis. She didn't take any shit from anyone and was known to never pull her punches. I guess that's why, though technically I shouldn't be, I'm finding this wave of aggressiveness very cute. Its only cute because she won't just come out and say what she wants and I'm pretty sure that's to do with the reasoning of wanting it._

Shikamaru was shocked as he laid back on his bed, legs splayed wide to accommodate the kunoichi kneeling between them. His pants were a long forgotten memory somewhere in a random corner of his room. She'd ripped them off and sent them flying a while ago. The sounds of her slurping and sucking her way along his shaft was music to his ears. He'd never imagined in his wildest dreams that this would ever actually be happening to him.

Her hands braced on his thighs for balance, eyes shut as she enjoyed herself, moaning her contentment. So warm and so very wet, she worked him over until he'd been unable to form a thought. She began to stroke the underside of the head with her tongue in long strokes and he lurched up, hands flying into her hair. He shifted her face up just a bit wanting to look at her.

It was a wonder he didn't come right then and there. Seeing those lips wrapped around him so securely, while she stared into his eyes, with her hair in disarray was more than enough to bring him. Just then she released him to lick along the shaft slowly, coming up to circle the tip with her tongue. Her mouth was delicious against him and he missed that warmth she rose off of him.

"Shika… Are you really going to get lazy on me now?" she asked breathlessly.

He smirked. This was as close to her giving her permission aloud as he was going to get and he was very glad that he understood it. She leaned back on her knees and sat still waiting for him. It didn't take long for him to reach out to the top of her kimono and smooth it off her shoulders. The mesh shirt slowly came into view and he paused as he realized that the obi would have to go first. He slid off the bed to kneel on the floor with her as his hands went to the binding cloth with a confidence that he rarely showed.

In a few tugs it fell loose around her, the kimono shortly following. He pushed it off her shoulders and admired the flawless, tanned skin revealed as he led it off her arms. The mesh shirt went to her navel and forearms. Since she wore nothing beneath it, there was no need to rush it off, not when her breasts looked so good against the material. A pair of lacy black panties came into view and he sucked in a quick breath as he recognized them as the same pair that she'd been wearing the first time she'd let him catch her getting undressed.

"Shika…" she panted as she wet her lips.

She was becoming impatient with him as he stared at her, so he reached for the hem of the shirt to lift it off. But her hands on his stopped him.

"Your kunai," she breathed against his lips as leaned in for a kiss.

His dick twitched as she reached into the pack at his waist and pulled one out only to press it into his hand.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Start with the panties…"

He grinned as he suddenly pressed her down onto the floor, kneeling between her spread legs. He kissed her belly and licked around her navel as he slid the blade between her skin and the soft material. High on her right hip he pulled hard and fast at an angle. The cloth made only a whisper as it was severed.

The cool of the blade was covered quickly by the heat of his mouth as he licked the point of contact and rolled his tongue along the curve of her hip. He nipped at her as he did the same on the other side. The material slipped low, barely concealing her slit.

Two fingers trailed down to hold the remains of her underwear in place. She was already wet. The lace of the panties slid slightly and squished as he probed at her. He slowly peeled it away.

The folds of her sex were smooth and full, shinning with her excitement and just begging for his attention. He touched her very gently at first, loving how she felt. She twitched against him and moaned loudly.

"So wet, Temari. How long were you waiting for me? I'm surprised you got through the meeting," he said in awe.

"Shut up."

Carefully, he slid one finger into her pussy. She was so tight that he had to go slowly. His cock twitched as he felt her inner muscles clench around him. She was wet for him, but not open enough just yet. He pressed her thighs apart and lapped at her slowly like a cat. He was determined to return the favor that she'd so generously given him.

Her reaction was so sudden that he almost panicked. Suddenly her thighs were encasing his head and her ankles were crossed behind it, forcing him to lay on his belly and remove his hands from her. Still able to breathe, only the heady scent of her, he continued to lap at her as she gradually increased and decreased the pressure. Had he been able to hear, he would have been nearly overwhelmed with the intensity of her crying his name.

She suddenly slumped, her legs falling to his shoulders as he raised up, gripping at her to keep her in place. Before she could ask what he was doing, he was sitting with her still draped open before him. She felt his fingers probing her again before she felt his tongue steal over and into her lips again. He pumped his fingers into her slightly loosened snatch as he softly sucked at her clit. Looking down her body to see her still in the mesh top, he increased his pace within her.

As a fresh flow of her slick juices coated her pussy and his face he groaned and let her legs and lower half slip down his body. She glided over his cock and he reached out to suddenly hold her there. Temari tried to raise herself up as she felt him lining his cock up against her soaking opening, only succeeding as he gripped her hips and slammed her to him, embedding his dick deep inside of her.

"Shikamaru!" she cried as she lurched up to throw her arms around his neck

He let himself slip lower as if about to go into a deep stretch before suddenly thrusting up into her again. Both kneeling and facing each other, her legs spread wide in welcome as he continued.

The angle was a hard one, but worth it to be able to look into her face and kiss her thoroughly, his tongue in her mouth mimicking his cock in her pussy. She gasped and leaned back as she began to tighten on him in the first wave of her orgasm.

Temari was loud and vocal, even if you couldn't understand most of what she said. Her nails dug into her shoulders and she wriggled her hips, threatening to bring him as well. But he held off, wanting to best her in this particular battle as he always did.

"Remember what you called me a while ago, Temari-chan?" he teased as he eased her to her back.

His thrusts were long and slow as he let her catch her breath. He gave a rolling arch of his body, sending his length into her in one powerful stroke as he reached for something. His kunai in hand, he ran it up the shirt, shredding it completely through the front. The sight of her breasts unbound by anything had him leaning over her.

"L-lazy bastard," she moaned as he licked her nipple.

"Let's see how lazy I am now," he hissed.

He went into a one arm push up over her, grabbed a full heavy mound with his free hand and began to truly pound her now tender little hole. But she was more than wet enough now. She seemed to be hitting a point of hypersensitivity because she raised her hands to his chest to try and push him off.

Shikamaru, smiled and caught both wrists in one hand while he continued to fuck her hard.

"S-shika…enough…" she moaned.

"Is it, Temari? Or are you just getting tired?"

"I can handle whatever you give me."

He grinned in a sinister fashion as he looked into her liquid eyes. She gasped and he knew that she saw that he was serious with her now. After a few more hard strokes, he grabbed her and lifted her to lay her on the bed. He rolled her to her stomach and lightly slapped her ass.

"Good," he whispered huskily as she squeaked with the force of it as she moved to support the position.

Temari forced her breathing to calm, though it cost her. She loved it when he got like this. Two worlds saw this side of him. The world when narrowed to black and white and razor edged when he was in the midst of a mission that was forcing him to utilize all of his faculties. The other was this one. This world that was all gray and hazy, where only the two of them and their need existed. Here, he had nothing to prove or act against. Anything that she wanted of him, he was eager to do as many times as it was requested of him. After a hard mission like the last one that he'd had, it was times like this that he wasn't taking it easy, but still he was relaxing. Evidently sex was a lot less complicated than most seemed to think. It was almost effortless for him. 'A simple series of trial and error with direct feedback that left nothing much to be deciphered.'

She realized that she'd been in that position for a while and looked back only to realize that he'd moved around to the head of the bed and was grabbing a couple of pillows. Her eyes grew wide as she realized what he was about to do. She heard the pillows fell near her side just before strong arms gently raised her upper body, one leaving her to position the pillows at her belly. He lowered her again, placing gentle kisses all along her neck and back. He ran his hands down her back in a gesture that was almost reverent , coming to a close on her hips. He raised her just a bit to get the angle he wanted and gently pushed his way back inside of her.

Temari groaned loudly as he began to thrust while shifting his hips to grind against her upper wall. At this point all she could do was hold on and enjoy the ride, there was no energy left for anything else. She gave herself up to the sensations of him inside of her, the sounds of his body colliding with hers, and his hands roaming her body.

"Fuck, Temari…fuck!" he cried out as his pace suddenly increased.

His thrusts were frantic, but going as deeply as possible. He swelled inside her as she tightened for an almost painful orgasm. He raised one of her legs and gripped it hard enough to bruise as he kept going. This time he was fully aware of the moment when she came. Her entire body tensed and her hands clawed at his sheets while she screamed.

Distantly he was aware of the fact that someone would very well believe that he was trying to kill her here in his apartment. Of course he couldn't bring himself to care about much beyond the feel of his little sand witch around him. It had been building for a while, but now he knew he was past the breaking point here. He saw stars as she came in spurting bursts deep inside of her.

He suddenly felt dizzy and drained but managed somehow to drag the both of them onto his bed and get sheets over most of them. Nothing was in focus and he was surprised that he was giving the effort to even try. A quick glance told him that Temari was out, possibly before he'd even finished.

"Greedy woman," he smirked.

He looked down at the odd stinging sensation in his arms, she'd nearly gouged him with her nails and he felt similar stinging on his back and neck.

"Destructive woman," he chuckled.

It wasn't as if she'd come out of this unscathed, he looked over her arms at the bruises that decorated her perfect skin and knew that there were matching sets on her hips, thighs, and legs. He also knew that she'd look at them fondly when she woke to dress and head back to the embassy, marks that he wasn't such a 'lazy ass' after all. His vision was just beginning to clear as sleep finally tugged at him without mercy.

"Shika," he voice rang out suddenly.

"Hn?" he asked, knowing he was fading fast and shocked she wasn't as out as he'd imagined.

"Kiss me before you sleep."

He chuckled as he forced his leaden body to raise over her and press his lips to hers. She was actually cute at times like this. It was almost worth the beating she was sure to give him as training later. If he was dumb enough to comment on it. But as it was, he was content to throw his arm around her and snuggle close against her and let sleep win. Maybe she'd be willing to stick around for a couple of days longer. Gaara was determined to see relations between the two villages go well. Who were they to defy a kage?


End file.
